Sobreviviendo a Hollywood
by Annie Cullen Swan
Summary: Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Summary completo adentro. OoC/AU/TH.
1. El Comienzo

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasá cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

_**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**_

_**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

><p>Isabella caminaba hacia su salón vestida tan sencilla como siempre, un maquillaje ligero en su rostro, su cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos suelto sobre sus hombros, una permanente y amable sonrisa, y sus carpetas sostenidas por sus brazos contra su pecho. Ella no era de las chicas más populares en la Universidad de Cambridge, en Cambridge; sin embargo, su alegre personalidad y contagioso sentido del humor la hacían conocida por algunos estudiantes y profesores que admiraban su dedicación a sus asignaturas.<p>

Ella era la chica que cualquiera podría encontrar en la biblioteca, leyendo un buen libro y escuchando buena música, pasándola bien en una fiesta, bromeando con sus amigos y romanceando con su novio. Sólo era una mujer de diecinueve años que disfrutaba su juventud y estudiaba entusiasta su licenciatura en Ciencias Políticas.

Sólo había algo fuera de lugar en su vida: suele escribir cada que una idea le llega a la mente. Es un secreto que sólo saben sus padres, su mejor amiga y su novio, y eso porque se encuentra participando en un concurso de escritura patrocinado por su universidad; simplemente era algo a lo que debía entrar, su pequeña alma de escritora no la dejaría descansar si no lo hacía, y fue feliz cuando inscribió su historia y la envió.

—¡Bella Swan! —gritó su amiga Angela acercándose de un salto a ella. Bella brincó soltando sus carpetas, las cuales cayeron al piso desparramando todos los papeles sueltos.

—¡Tonta! —exclamó Bella inclinándose para levantar sus cosas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica ayudándola a reunir todos sus papeles. Se los dio y ambas se incorporaron para entrar al aula—. ¿Sabías que hoy anuncian al ganador del concurso? —le preguntó mientras ocupaban sus asientos.

—Angie, ¿en serio? He esperado esto toda mi vida —respondió irónica. Angela rió.

—Fue pregunta capciosa, amiga —le dijo—. Sé que ésta es una fecha importante para ti.

Bella le sonrió a su amiga.

—Por supuesto que es una fecha importante para ella —dijo James, el novio de Isabella. Se sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso. Bella y James llevaban saliendo cerca de cuatro meses, ella siempre había estado enamorada de él desde que lo conoció durante el último año de la complementaria*. Después de un año de coqueteos y estira y afloja, finalmente tuvieron una cita de fin de semana en la que hubieron algunos besos y al lunes siguiente se convirtieron en novios frente a toda su clase. Fue algo sin duda especial—. ¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco —reconoció Bella.

—Todo saldrá bien, amiga —le dijo Angela. Bella les ofreció una sonrisa, interrumpida por dos golpes en la puerta que les avisaba a los alumnos que el profesor había llegado.

De esa manera pasaron tres clases antes de que el rector llamara a Isabella y a otra estudiante para que fueran a su oficina. James y Angela acompañaron a Bella, pero no entraron con ella.

—Tomen asiento, señoritas —les dijo el rector a ambas chicas. Las dos se sentaron, temblando de la cabeza a los pies—. Sin rodeos: sus relatos fueron los mejores de toda la competencia y algunos de los jueces consideramos dividir el premio entre las dos, desgraciadamente no estaba permitido y tuvimos que elegir entre ustedes para el primer y segundo lugar. Así que... Felicidades, señorita Mallory.

Isabella suspiró y se retiró de rectoría después de recibir el reconocimiento que la nombraba como el segundo lugar en el concurso de escritura. Angela y James la esperaban sentados fuera de la oficina, ambos se levantaron de un salto y se acercaron a ella.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó James. Isabella torció el gesto y les mostró el reconocimiento.

—Segundo lugar —respondió. James soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y abrazó a su novia para consolarla mientras Angela despotricaba sobre la injusticia que se había cometido, diciendo que su amiga tenía muchísimo más talento en un cabello que la chica Mallory en todo el cuerpo—. Angie, ya no importa —la detuvo Isabella—; las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no crees? Y si me destino era ser escritora como tú tanto me repites, hubiera ganado, pero como mi verdadero destino es ser embajadora no gané. Tan fácil y sencillo como eso.

—Aun así no es justo, Bells —le dijo James—. Lauren Mallory tan siquiera sabe como colorear sin salirse de la raya —soltó haciendo reír a ambas chicas—. Las invito a comer, vamos.

Fueron a su cafetería favorita, justo frente a la universidad, donde ordenaron ensaladas, emparedados y el tradicional té ingles. James y Angela animaron a una muy triste y decepcionada Isabella, mostrándose de acuerdo a su anterior razonamiento. Finalmente, ella decidió que tenía que volver a su casa, donde sus padres tenían palabras de aliento preparadas o de felicitación en su defecto.

El premio era simple: la mejor casa editora del país publicaría la historia, convirtiéndola en un éxito. Fin. Lauren Mallory recibió eso e Isabella un reconocimiento que sus padres colgarían orgullosos en una de las paredes de la sala de su casa.

Ella sabía que eso iba a pasar. Su historia realmente no tenía mucho chiste, era el trabajo de su vida, solamente, algo que llevaba escribiendo desde los dieciséis años, esos personajes crecieron junto a ella, pero no era una trama muy elaborada. Una típica historia de amor que terminó en final feliz. Quizá por eso ni ella misma se tenía esperanza. Todas las personas a su alrededor sabían eso, ella sabía eso, no tenía por qué sentirse triste, pero aun así lo hacía.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, ya se sentía un poco más animada y convencida en seguir dando todo de ella en su carrera, la cual amaba con su vida. Su hogar era una pequeña construcción de ladrillo color arena con techos oscuros y vigas blancas, con ventanales que daban vista a todo el interior; rodeada de pasto y flores que su madre adoraba. En cuanto abrió la puerta, fue recibida por el delicioso olor de la comida casera de su madre.

—¡Mamá, estoy en casa! —gritó dejando sus carpetas sobre la mesa de café, con todo y el reconocimiento. Su madre, Renée, salió de la cocina llevando dos vasos de agua con ella y usando su inseparable delantal blanco.

—¿Cómo te fue, cariño? —le preguntó dándole uno de los vasos.

—Bien —respondió dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones blancos

—¿Y... el concurso? —inquirió la mujer sentándose a lado de su hija.

—Gané un lindo reconocimiento de segundo lugar —le dijo irónica.

—¡Oh, cariño! —exclamó Renée abrazando a Isabella—. Lo importante es que te animaste a intentarlo y que reconocieron tu esfuerzo. —Bella asintió—. ¿Quieres un poco de tarta? Es tu favorita.

—Me encantaría —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ya vuelvo. Mientras tanto ve pensando donde quieres poner ese reconocimiento. —Renée besó la sien de su hija y se levantó para ir a la cocina y servir un pedazo de la tarta de queso que tanto le gustaba a su hija. Isabella era hija única, sus padres se conocían desde la universidad donde Charlie estudiaba Química y Renée Historia. Su padre era socio de un importante laboratorio fármaco-biológico, eso le daba facilidades de horario para pasar tiempo con su familia. Renée decidió, después de un año de tener a Isabella, que no ejercería su carrera y se quedaría en casa para estar con su pequeña en cada momento de su vida.

Isabella siempre contó con su madre en cualquier problema y la consolaba cuando su corazón se convertía en pedacitos, como en ese momento.

La chica miró las paredes de la sala y decidió dejar su reconocimiento entre la foto de bodas de sus padres y su foto de Dulces 16. Esperó a que Charlie regresara del laboratorio para que le ayudara a colgar el marco donde estaba la pesada hoja de pergamino.

—Ahí se ve muy bien, hija —le dijo su padre abrazándola. Bella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie—. Lamento que las cosas no salieran como pensábamos, pero te aseguro que serás la mejor embajadora que este país pueda tener.

—Gracias, papá.

—La cena está lista —anunció Renée llevando el bowl con el asado que preparó. En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Debe ser James —dijo Isabella caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Lo invitaste? —le preguntó Renée.

—No, pero ya sabes que se autoinvita —respondió rodando los ojos. Renée sonrió y Charlie torció el gesto.

—Creo que debo repetirle a ese chico las reglas de educación para esta casa —refunfuñó. Bella negó con la cabeza abriendo la puerta. Del otro lado definitivamente no estaba James. La sorprendió encontrar a un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad de su padre, vestido con un traje beige y camisa azul sin corbata, cabello negro y barba de tres días.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó con acento americano. La chica asintió—. Mucho gusto, señorita. Soy Marcus O'Donell, uno de los jueces de escritura del concurso en el que participó. Su rector me proporcionó su dirección, espero que no le haya molestado.

Renée se acercó, extrañada de que su hija y su novio no hayan entrado al comedor aún.

—¿Quién es, cariño? —le preguntó. Isabella suspiró aliviada y se hizo a un lado para que su madre viera al sorpresivo visitante—. ¿Sí?

—Perdone por llegar de esta manera, señora Swan. Le decía a su hija que soy uno de los jueces del concurso.

—Pase —le dijo Renée recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su hija. La mujer se encogió de hombros—. Tomé asiento, por favor —le pidió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Debe ser algo bueno. Compórtate. ¡Charlie, ven aquí! —llamó—. ¿Le ofrezco algo, señor...?

—O'Donell. Marcus O'Donell. Y sí, gracias. Un vaso de agua.

—Por supuesto.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones y haberle entregado el vaso de agua, la familia se enfrentó al extraño visitante, extrañados, por cierto, de la sorpresa llegada.

—Señorita Swan, déjeme decirle que me sorprendió bastante cuando la señorita Mallory ganó el concurso y no usted. Su historia nos sorprendió a todos los jueces. Tiene una manera de escribir muy madura y única, jamás había leído algo como eso.

—Eso no fue lo que pensaron el resto de los jueces... —soltó Isabella recibiendo miradas reprochadoras de sus padres por su brusquedad.

—Creo que no —respondió Marcus con una pequeña sonrisa—. Vine por una razón y me alegra que estén los señores aquí. Soy un productor de televisión en Los Ángeles, California y estoy buscando nuevas ideas; como ya le dije, su historia me gustó bastante y vengo con una oferta a la que espero que no se pueda negar.

Isabella miró a sus padres temerosa de lo que ese productor le pudiera ofrecer.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Me gustaría adaptar su historia a la televisión. Le veo bastante futuro. Es una trama diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Traigo conmigo el contrato de adaptación —dijo metiendo su mano al interior de su saco beige, sacando de ahí un paquete de hojas doblado profesionalmente, se lo entregó a Charlie—. Ustedes pueden revisarlo con su abogado y cerciorarse de que no tiene ninguna laguna y de que no pierden los derechos de la historia.

—¿Podemos llamarlo en este momento?

—Por supuesto —respondió el productor.

Charlie se levantó del sillón y tomó el teléfono para llamar a su abogado. El hombre llegó rápidamente y revisó el contrato junto a la familia, dándose cuenta que, efectivamente, Isabella continuaría siendo la dueña completa de la historia y adquiriría los derechos que le correspondían de la serie que se haría. Tendría la oportunidad de codirigir, producir, editar y escoger el reparto; además le aseguraban que posteriormente lanzarían como libro la historia, además de elaborar guías y programas especiales con los detrás de cámaras de todos los episodios. La familia quedó realmente impresionada por todo lo que le ofrecían a la chica; sin embargo, ella no estaba absolutamente segura de firmar en ese momento.

—¿Puedo pensarlo? —preguntó.

—Faltaba más, señorita. Nada nos alegraría más que saber que se toma en serio su trabajo. Le dejo mi tarjeta para que me comunique su decisión en cuanto la tenga decidida. Sólo le voy a pedir una cosa: no se lo diga a nadie, no queremos que esto llegue a la prensa de manera precipitada y se hagan rumores que nos pueda quitar la oportunidad que la televisora nos dio.

—No hay problema. No diré nada —aseguró Isabella.

—En ese caso, me retiro. Buenas noches —dijo. Todos se despidieron de él y lo dejaron salir, quedando solamente la familia y su abogado.

—Haces bien en pensarlo. No te puedes precipitar en ninguna decisión que incluya contratos y tantas regalías —le dijo Laurent, su abogado—. Yo los dejo para que hablen de esto y consideren lo que es mejor.

—Gracias, Laurent —le dijo Charlie.

—No es nada —respondió el abogado. Caminó a la puerta y se fue.

—Piénsalo bien, cariño. Esto implicaría dejar tus estudios y en ese mundo no te puedes dar el lujo de conformarte, debes tener un plan B —le dijo Renée.

—Lo sé. Pero es una gran oportunidad. Ustedes saben que ese es el trabajo de mi vida y nada me haría más feliz que compartirlo con el mundo.

—Bueno, vamos a cenar y después hablamos de eso. ¿No tienen hambre? Yo sí y mucha —dijo Charlie.

La familia se sentó alrededor de la mesa y cenaron mientras por sus mentes pasaban las buenas y malas consecuencias en todo caso de que Isabella aceptara la oferta del señor O'Donell.

Fue una cena extrañamente silenciosa en la casa Swan, pero necesaria ya que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar...

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Isabella llegó a la universidad tan puntual como siempre. James la esperaba en el estacionamiento del campus.

—¿Cómo sigues? —le preguntó mientras caminaban a la entrada tomados de la mano.

—Mejor —respondió asintiendo. Realmente estaba muriendo por contarle a su novio las nuevas noticias, pero había prometido no hacerlo y ella no es de las que rompen las promesas que hace—. En realidad, mucho mejor; ahora sólo quiero concentrarme en mis estudios, y pensándolo bien, si la publicaban como libro no iba a tener mucho tiempo.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero, ¿no te sientes aún un poco triste por haber estado tan cerca de conseguirlo?

—Sólo fue la tristeza del momento. Te juro que estoy absolutamente bien.

—Te voy a creer, pero no pienses que lo voy a dejar ir.

—No esperaría menos de ti.

Entraron juntos a su primera clase donde Angela los esperaba con gesto de aburrimiento. Isabella rió sentándose a lado de su amiga.

—Ya empezó a presumir —soltó Angela como explicación.

—¿Quién? —preguntó James.

—¿Quién creen?

Lauren Mallory estaba solo dos filas detrás de ellos, hablando con la mayoría de sus compañeros sobre la reunión con la editorial que tuvo después de que le anunciaron que era la ganadora, su volumen era lo suficientemente alto para que Angela, y ahora también James e Isabella la escucharan. Incluso miraba de vez en cuando hacia el pequeño grupo que no la miraba, llamando su atención.

Isabella rodó los ojos quitando su bolso de sus hombros.

—¡Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces! —gritó sin mirar a Lauren, la chica dejó de hablar dejando en claro que la había escuchado. Angela y los novios rieron dejando en silencio a Lauren Mallory y sus seguidores.

Por primera vez en todos sus años como estudiante, Isabella no pudo concentrarse en sus clases. Le daba vueltas una y otra vez a las nuevas noticias, considerando todo, el lado bueno y el lado malo. Le gustaba la idea, pero al mismo tiempo no porque tendría que mudarse a Estados Unidos, dejando atrás a sus amigos, su novio, la Universidad a la que tanto trabajo le costó entrar; toda su vida la dejaría atrás, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Dos semanas pasaron y ella aun no sabía qué hacer. Una madrugada se levantó y fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche caliente, pero se sorprendió al ver a su mamá en bata y con una taza de té entre las manos.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó Renée. Ella negó y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Ya te decidiste?

—No. No sé qué hacer.

—Cariño, es una gran oportunidad que no puedes desperdiciar. Ellos creen en ti y en lo que haces, confían en que tu ingenio gustará a todo mundo.

—Tengo miedo de decepcionarlos a todos —confesó—. Que no sea como ellos esperan y al final se den cuenta que no valía la pena.

—Todo saldrá bien, cariño. Confiaste en ti cuando inscribiste la historia, confiaste en ti cuando la presentaste. Confía en ti para presentarla en la televisión —le dijo. Isabella le sonrió y se dejó abrazar.

Esa mañana ya toda la familia sabía la decisión de Isabella y estaban contentos de que por fin se había animado a hacerlo. Charlie llamó al señor O'Donell, quien aún estaba en Londres esperando la llamada de su nuevo descubrimiento. También llamaron a la rectoría de la Universidad para avisar que ese día Isabella no asistiría a sus clases dejando extrañados a su novio y su mejor amiga quienes deseaban saber lo que pasaba con Isabella pues los últimos días había estado muy extraña y eso se reflejaba en su desempeño universitario.

—Me alegra que finalmente haya decidido hacerlo, señorita Swan —le dijo Marcus después de haber firmado el contrato que permitía la adaptación de su historia a la televisión.

—Por favor, llámeme Bella. Y a mí también me alegra hacerlo.

—Bueno, Bella, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Viajarás con tus padres unos días a Los Ángeles, donde te presentaremos a los productores de la televisora y los foros que ya tenemos en mente. Sé que no puedes ausentarte mucho tiempo de la universidad, así que cuando regreses nos estaremos comunicando por internet. ¿Qué piensas?

—Me parece muy bien. ¿Cuándo salimos?

—Mañana temprano.

—¿Ya puedo decirles a mis amigos? —preguntó la chica entusiasmada. Marcus rió.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Esa tarde, Bella se vio obligada a ir a la universidad para tramitar sus permisos de ausencias. Le explicó al rector y su asesor el por qué de sus ausencias, ambos entendieron y la felicitaron por su decisión; aceptaron sus ausencias y le ofrecieron las facilidades para poder terminar ese semestre sin morir en el intento. Después de estrechar las manos, Isabella salió de la oficina del rector encontrándose a James, quien la miró sorprendido.

—¿Dónde te has metido? —le preguntó con una sonrisa acercándose.

—Tuve una mañana bastante ocupada —respondió y recibió el pequeño beso que su novio le dio.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—Claro, no es nada terrible —le dijo mientras caminaban a una de las bancas dentro del campus, se sentaron ahí abrazados—. En realidad es algo _asombroso_.

—Cuéntame.

—Es una larga historia y tengo que regresar a mi casa pronto así que la resumiré: mi "libro" será serie de televisión.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, el día que nos dieron los resultados de concurso un productor de televisión de Estados Unidos fue a mi casa y me ofreció todo eso de la serie, y hoy firmé el contrato.

—¡Eso es increíble, linda! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque me pidieron que no lo hiciera para evitar mala prensa... Ya sabes, que salgan rumores y eso. —Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo, ella lo sacó y vio en la pantalla el número de su casa—. Tengo que irme, pero estamos hablándonos, ¿sí?

—¿No vas a venir mañana tampoco?

—Salgo a Estados Unidos mañana, lo siento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

—Unas semanas, solamente. Voy a conocer la televisora y al equipo y veré algunas audiciones que ya están preparando.

—En ese caso, está bien.

—Perdona que no pueda ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—No te preocupes, esto es importante para ti. Yo entiendo.

—Prometo traerte un lindo regalo de Los Ángeles. —Su celular volvió a sonar en su mano, haciendo que la chica se levantara de un salto—. Te quiero, nos vemos en unas semanas.

James vio a su novia correr con sus papeles pegados a su pecho sostenidos con una mano y la otra mano sosteniendo su celular contra su oreja; la miró irse sin darse cuenta que esa sería la última vez que la vería como Bella Swan, su adorable novia y la mejor estudiante de la generación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, hola :D<strong>_

_**Una nueva historia para todas ustedes. Las que han leido Princesa en California desde el principio saben que yo abordó bastante rapido la trama en una historia, y además que Los Angeles y el Reino Unido son mis ciudades base. Tal vez en este momento no parezca muy diferente a Princesa y Realeza pero les aseguro que en verdad lo es, empezando con que aquí tendremos más drama y nos meteremos más en Hollywood. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y me apoyen con un rr. Besos a todas y gracias por leer.**_


	2. Comienza el Cambio

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasá cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.<strong>_

_**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**_

Isabella tenía dos semanas ya en Los Angeles y entre revisar estudios, los planos para lo sets, pedir permisos y medio armar los _story boards_*, no había tenido un solo descanso. Por fortuna, y aprovechándose que era su último día en la ciudad, logró que le dieran un descanso. Ella habría querido recorrer Los Angeles pero su cansancio no se lo permitió, y además tenía tareas pendientes de la Universidad.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Renee acompañada de una _maid_ que llevaba un carrito con todo lo necesario para un té de la tarde. Isabella miró a su madre confundida.

—Que estemos en América no quiere decir que vamos dejar nuestras costumbres de lado —le dijo Renee. Isabella sonrió.

—Es nuestro último día en América, mamá —le recordó.

—No habías tenido tiempo antes, hija. —Se sentó a su lado en la cama—. ¿Has hablado con James?

—Sí —respondió la chica torciendo el gesto—. Obviamente no está feliz con que no haya estado en su cumpleaños, pero no me lo dice, mamá, y odio eso; me hace sentir más culpable.

—Tal vez te lo dice para que no te sientas así, hija. Él te quiere de verdad.

—Y yo a él, pero por un momento me gustaría que me gritara, ¿sabes? Vamos a cumplir seis meses juntos y jamás hemos tenido una discusión, todo es demasiado perfecto que hasta parece ensayado.

—Isabella, por Dios, ¿qué cosas dices?

Isabella suspiró.

—Tengo miedo, mamá.

—¿De qué?

Bella miró de reojo a la _maid_ y volvió a mirar a su madre, diciéndole con los ojos que continuarían en cuanto la chica se fuera. Ya había hablado demasiado y sabía que si las cosas se manejarían como Marcus ya le había dicho, entonces la prensa comenzaría a investigar todo sobre su vida privada. Renee asintió entendiendo la mirada de su hija y ambas se quedaron calladas hasta que la muchacha se fue llevándose consigo el carrito de suplementos.

—Miedo a cambiar —soltó Isabella levantándose de la cama. Renee la siguió—. Miedo a ya no ser la misma Isabella de la que él se enamoró, ya es suficiente que mi vida entera cambie, no quiero hacerlo yo o que lo haga él.

—Hija, vas a cambiar, eso es más que obvio. Tú no vas a volver a ser la misma chica "invisible" que podía decir lo que quisiera sin miedo a que lo divulgaran. Pero queda en ti si vas a dejar que todo esto se te suba a la cabeza o si simplemente serás tú pero con tu rostro en todas las portadas del mundo.

Bella asintió pensando en las palabras de su madre. El cambio era algo previsible pero había una delgada línea entre dejar de ser una chica común y corriente, y ser una diva que quiere un trato diferente sólo porque es famosa. Marcus no le había dicho en qué momento y cómo iba a cambiar su vida, solo la previno y le deseo suerte... Eso casi la lleva a un ataque de pánico. _Casi_.

Madre e hija disfrutaron de su tradicional té de la tarde mientras charlaban de lo que les esperaba en su vuelta a Londres. Más tarde, Charlie se les unió y toda la familia disfrutó así de su última noche en América antes de partir a su hogar.

.

.

.

Todo volvió a la normalidad en cuanto Bella estacionó su beetle azul en la Universidad. Angela la esperaba a la entrada del campus acompañada de una rubia despampanante que vestía unos sencillos jeans, una blusa roja y unas botas de gamuza.

—¡Tanya! —exclamó Bella, abrazando a la rubia. Tanya Denali, su otra mejor amiga, la que la animaba a cometer las más infames locuras y quien, sin duda, le había hecho falta en las anteriores dos semanas—. ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace dos días —respondió Tanya mientras caminaban a su salón—. Y ya me enteré de lo que pasó... ¿¡No podías esperarte a que volviera!?

Bella rodó los ojos.

—De verdad hubiera querido hacerlo —masculló esbozando una tímida sonrisa. James se acercaba a ellas, pero Bella no pudo esperar más, se separó de sus amigas y corrió hacia su novio, tirándose a sus brazos—. ¡Te extrañé! —exclamó abrazándolo.

—Yo también te extrañé —respondió James—. Y más en mi cumpleaños —murmuró. Angela y Tanya rodaron los ojos.

_«Claro, sobre todo en su cumpleaños»_, pensó Angela con ironía. El chico, prácticamente, se había emborrachado y coqueteado con todas las que estaban en su fiesta, inclusive con Angela misma. Al día siguiente, él puso de pretexto que extrañaba a Isabella y que la veía en todas las mujeres, pero Angela no se lo creyó para nada.

—Ehh... Tortolitos, no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero tenemos que entrar a una clase —les dijo Tanya. Los novios soltaron su abrazo y se tomaron de las manos para entrar a su salón. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin soltarse.

La clase se dio sin contratiempos, Isabella puso extra atención para no perderse más de lo que ya estaba, ignorando un poquito a James, dejándolo confundido y algo enojado. Acababa de llegar y ya lo estaba dejando de lado.

—Hola, James —lo saludó una chica pelirroja con voz seductora. Isabella frunció el ceño cuando sintió a James tensarse. La chica se fue contoneando las caderas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Nada, cariño. Ya sabes cómo es ella —respondió James jocoso. El ceño de Isabella se frunció aún más y no se relajó durante el recorrido a su próxima clase, en la cual no estaba con James.

Bella se sentía como nueva en cada una de sus clases, y sólo se había ido dos semanas, no quería ni imaginarse cuando sus ausencias fueran más prolongadas, y definitivamente lo serían. Marcus le había dicho que conforme se fueran acercando a la fase de producción, más tiempo tendría que quedarse en Los Angeles, hasta que se mudara definitivamente, por que no podían grabar nada sin la previa autorización de la mente maestra detrás de la historia, o sea ella. Oficialmente, se había convertido en productora, guionista y co-directora, así que si: vivirá en Los Angeles durante todas las grabaciones de la serie.

Tenía que decírselo a James, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Su novio daría el grito en el cielo y de alguna manera lograría que se arrepintiera de haber firmado el contrato, lo conocía, él nunca estaría de acuerdo con que se fuera. Jamás.

—Bells —la llamó Tanya. Estaban en su cafetería favorita, las clases habían terminado y como siempre, fueron a tomar un café. Isabella parpadeó y miró a sus amigas—. ¿Estás bien? No has probado ni un sorbo de tu _latte_.

—Sí, sí. No pasa nada.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó Angela.

—No —sollozó Isabella apoyando su frente en la fría y dura superficie de la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa?

Bella suspiró y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Pueden guardarme un secreto?

—¡Obvio! —exclamaron las chicas. Bella asintió.

—En unos meses me mudaré a Los Angeles —soltó dejando estupefactas a sus amigas. Suspiró—. Tengo que estar presente en las grabaciones y en las promociones...

—¿Cuándo? —le preguntó Angela.

—No sé.

—James va a explotar —dijo Tanya.

—Lo sé —respondió Bella—. Por eso no sé cómo decírselo.

—No lo hagas —le dijo Angela—. Hazlo hasta que sea inminente, así no va a poder hacer ni decir nada.

—Chicas, es mi novio.

—Pero tú tendrás una vida a parte de tu novio, Bella —le dijo Tanya—, y si te quiere tanto como dice, va a entender que debes hacer esto, que ahora es tu destino. Además, recuerda que él se va a ir el próximo año a Francia.

Isabella miro a sus amigas sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Angela miró a Tanya acusatoriamente. La rubia contuvo el aire.

—¿No lo sabías? —le preguntó Tanya a Isabella. Ésta negó con la cabeza—. ¡Juró que te lo iba a decir!

Bella bufó. Tomó su vaso de _latte_ y salió de la cafetería. Las chicas pagaron la cuenta y salieron detrás de ella, alcanzándola cuando estaba subiéndose a su auto en el estacionamiento de la cafetería. Ambas se subieron y la dejaron despotricar hasta que se cansó frenando en un semáforo.

—¿Cómo se enteraron? —les preguntó.

Angela y Tanya se miraron.

—La respuesta llegó durante su cumpleaños así que prácticamente toda la generación se enteró —respondió Angela—. Él de verdad me juró frente a sus padres que te lo diría de inmediato, pero...

—No lo hizo —completó Isabella acelerando cuando la luz roja cambió a verde. Tanya y Angela tuvieron que sostenerse de sus asientos por la fuerza que Bella empleó en el acelerador.

—Is, discúlpame. De saber que no te lo había dicho aún, me hubiera quedado callada —le dijo Tanya. Bella negó.

—No es tu culpa.

—¿Le dirás de tu mudanza? —preguntó Angela.

—No hasta que esté por irme.

Sus amigas asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo con su decisión. Iba a ser el castigo de James por no decirle nada de ese viaje a Francia, sin duda.

De alguna manera, Isabella se sintió traicionada. Se suponía que como pareja debían tenerse confianza, hablar con el otro sobre lo que solicitaban o lo que obtenían; bueno, ella no le había contado lo de la serie pero eso fue porque se lo pidieron, ¿y él? Toda su clase se enteró, pero la novia tuvo que hacerlo por una equivocación de sus amigas, eso sí era injusto.

Dejó a sus amigas en sus respectivas casas antes de irse a la suya donde, por supuesto, la esperaba su mamá cocinando la cena de esa tarde. Se dirigió a su habitación dedicándole a su madre un escueto "hola", Renee no la siguió suponiendo que el regreso a la vida normal de su hija fue duro por todas las tareas y trabajos extras que tenía en camino. Isabella soltó su bolso al pie de la cama y dejó sus carpetas en su escritorio, tomó el teléfono y tecleó violentamente el número de su novio. No quería ser una novia insoportable pero ese secretito sí que no lo iba a soportar. James contestó al tercer timbrazo.

—Hol...

—¿Te vas a ir a Francia y no me dijiste nada? —lo interrumpió con voz contenida.

James tardó varios segundos en responder.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

Bella suspiró.

—A Tanya se le escapo porque pensó que _yo _ya estaba enterada. ¡Tanya, James! ¡La misma que volvió a Cambridge desde Oxford hace dos días y no estuvo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—No sé —respondió él, con culpa. Bella rodó los ojos—. Aún estoy pensando si me voy, Bells, no es algo que tenga decidido.

—Al menos me hubieras dicho algo, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé. Discúlpame, terroncito —le dijo. Isabella no respondió—. ¿Aun puedo ir?

—No —le dijo—. Sigo enojada y por ahora no te quiero ver.

James respiró hondo.

—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero.

—Yo también. —Y colgó. Dejó el teléfono en su base y se sentó a la orilla de la cama tirando su espalda en el colchón. Jaló una de sus almohadas rosadas, se la puso sobre el rostro y gritó en ella, sofocando su alarido. Fue en ese momento cuando Renee subió a la habitación, abrió la puerta encontrando a su hija tirada sobre su cama con los brazos extendidos a los lados y la almohada en el rostro. La mujer lanzó unas risitas y se acercó a la muchacha y le quitó la almohada.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —le preguntó socarrona.

—No —respondió Bella.

—Bellita, Bellita, Bellita —murmuró Renee tomando las manos de su hija para ayudarla a incorporarse. La chica se sentó en la cama—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Es algo de la Universidad, de la serie?

—De mi vida —soltó volviéndose a tirar en la cama. Renee rio otra vez y se sentó a lado de su hija.

—Te dije que iba a cambiar, hija.

—Sí, pero no pensé que tanto y tan rápido.

—¿Quieres contarme que pasa?

Bella suspiró.

—Aun no quiero decirle a James sobre mi mudanza.

—Para eso faltan meses. Ni siquiera el guión tienen listo. Aunque, bueno, lo mejor sería que lo prepararas lo antes posible, hija, así no pasas dramas. Además, ¿no se supone que tienes que ir las primeras dos semanas de cada mes?

Bella asintió.

—Empezando dentro de dos meses y hasta que todo esté listo para el episodio piloto*.

—¿Ves? Aun queda bastante tiempo, tus ausencias pueden hacer que comience haciéndose a la idea de que te vas a ir. Isabella, si de verdad te quiere, entenderá que esto es lo que quieres, si no ¿por qué firmaste el contrato y por qué viajamos dos semanas a Estados Unidos?

Isabella asintió.

—Gracias, mamá.

—No es nada, cariño. ¿Bajas a ayudarme o tienes cosas que hacer?

—Tengo que entregar unos trabajos y comenzar con los guiones.

—Está bien, cielo. Te hablo cuando esté lista la cena.

—De acuerdo.

Renee besó la frente de su hija, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta blanca detrás de ella.

Isabella se quedó otros minutos tirada sobre su cama. Se sentó en la orilla y miró su habitación buscando algo que la tranquilizara lo suficiente como para comenzar a hacer todos sus deberes. Su habitación seguía siendo la misma que la recibió diecinueve años atrás cuando, en brazos de su madre, atravesó la puerta blanca siendo apenas una beba de tres días de nacida; aunque, claro, había experimentado algunos cambios con el pasar de los años, pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma. Tenía las mismas líneas verticales rosas pastel y blancas en las paredes, el mismo armario blanco de madera con flores rosas pintadas en el exterior, el mismo tocador blanco estilo _vintage_ que adquirió en una venta de garaje algunos años atrás, la cama blanca con cobijas rosas y almohadones blancos y rosas que reemplazaron la cuna y las mantas de animalitos bebés. Un escritorio marfil que contrastaba con el estilo del tocador, la mesa de juego de té que nunca quiso desechar, los peluches que su madre no tuvo el corazón de sacar, y las cortinas blancas de organza que ondeaban al paso del viento que pasaba por las ventanas abiertas.

Su habitación era su rincón feliz, donde podía pensar, aclarar su mente, donde escribió la historia que le dio un giro de 360 grados a su vida. Ahí se sentía ella misma, sentía que nada había cambiado aunque una mudanza a otro país se encontrara en su destino.

.

.

.

Bella entró riendo a la cafetería de la Universidad acompañada por Angela y Tanya, las tres amigas se dirigieron a la barra, tomaron una charola y se sirvieron un desayuno completo.

—Y le dije que si de verdad quería tener algo conmigo me lo demostrara —decía Tanya mientras caminaban a las mesas.

—Eso quiere decir que técnicamente lo obligaste a venir a Cambridge —aventuró Angela.

—Tanya, quedamos que ya no ibas a presionar a los chicos —le dijo Bella dejando su charola sobre la primera mesa que encontraron vacía—, sabes que eso los hace huir.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Está en mis genes —se defendió la rubia. Angela e Isabella rieron, pero inmediatamente la sonrisa de Bella decayó al ver entrar a James a la cafetería, él la miro y le sonrió ligeramente comenzando a acercarse, ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó—. Vengo de una familia de mujeres que presionan, ¿saben? Mi mamá presionó a mi papá hasta que se casaron. ¿Mi abuela? Les juro que sus exigencias fueron las que mataron a mi abuelo, no crean eso de "era su tiempo". Lo único bueno es que parece disminuir de generación en generación así que espero que mi hija le dé su espacio a su esposo.

—¡Boba! —rió Angela.

—Bells, ¿qué paso con James? —le preguntó Tanya. Isabella la miró—. No me veas así, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que tuvieron problemas, lo vi entrar pero no vino a saludarte.

—Ayer hablamos por teléfono —comenzó Bella jugando con su desayuno.

—¿Por qué no en persona?

—Porque estaba bastante enojada y no quería verlo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que ni siquiera sabía si me lo iba a decir y... —se cayó al ver como James y sus amigos pasaban detrás de ellas. Él la miró con anhelo, Isabella simplemente bajó la mirada hacia su charola, pinchando los pedazos de papaya y piña con su tenedor.

—¿Y...? —preguntó Angela.

—Que no sabe si quiere ir —soltó Isabella.

Angela bufó.

—¡Por supuesto que quiere ir, Bella! Pero te dijo eso para no sentirse más culpable por no decírtelo —le dijo. Bella la miró confundida—. ¿Quién rechazaría una oportunidad así? Estará en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, y en Francia. Bells, no es estúpido.

—No... —concordó Tanya—. Pero es un ¡IDIOTA! —gritó en dirección a James. Todos en el comedor las miraron, haciendo que Bella y Angela golpearan sus frentes con sus manos—. Lo siento —se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si te dejo presionar a ese chico de Oxford, ¿dejarías de avergonzarnos a las tres? —le preguntó Bella.

—Hecho —respondió la chica extendiendo su mano. Bella rió y la tomó, estrechándola unos segundos.

—Chicas, terminemos esto que tengo muchos trabajos que hacer y entregar —pidió Bella echando azúcar a su café.

—Izzy, créeme que _no _te envidio en este momento —le dijo Angela, haciendo reír a Bella y Tanya.

.

.

.

Horas después, Bella estaba esperando a Tanya en la biblioteca mientras hablaba con Zafrina, la guionista de la serie, sobre los cambios que le harían a la historia. Bella accedió a cambiar o quitar cosas que no fueran de gran importancia para los hechos trascendentales en la trama, porque la charla no fue muy larga y Zafrina le prometió enviarle todos los avances.

—Hola —saludó James justo cuando Isabella estaba cerrando la ventana de la conversación. Ella brincó por la sorpresa y lo miró.

—Hola —respondió.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le preguntó, ella asintió. James separó una silla de la mesa y se sentó a lado de ella. Le tomó la mano que se encontraba aun sobre la mesa—. Perdón. Debí haberte dicho todo desde el principio, pero tú estabas en Estados Unidos y quería hacerlo en persona, pero te enteraste y me siento muy mal de no haber sido yo quien te lo dijera.

Bella negó.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Fue algo sin importancia.

—¿Entonces porque no me dejaste acercarme en la mañana?

—Porque, de verdad, si te veía iba a explotar.

—¿Y ahora? —le preguntó él acercándose seductoramente a ella. Bella lanzó unas risitas tímidas sonrojándose y cubrió la distancia que faltaba. Apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de su novio.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó en respuesta.

—Bells, estoy lista —dijo Tanya acercándose a la mesa e interrumpiendo a la pareja quienes estaban a muy poco de besarse. La rubia los miró sorprendida y avergonzada—. ¡Oh, por Dios! Los interrumpí, ¿no es cierto? ¡Perdón! Yo... No veré nada. —Se giró para darles la espalda. James e Isabella sonrieron.

—Ya vámonos, Tany —le dijo Bella levantándose de la silla. James se levantó y la ayudó a recoger y guardar sus cosas. Salieron de ahí abrazados y con Tanya a lado de Bella, James acompañó a las amigas al auto de Isabella.

—¿Te veo en tu casa? —le preguntó después de cerrarle la puerta. Bella asintió.

—Mi papá preguntó anoche por ti.

Tanya sofocó una risa.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Primero se convierte en lacayo de la Reina antes de preguntar por ti.

—Graciosa —masculló el rubio pellizcándole una mejilla.

—Nos vemos en un rato —le dijo arrancando el coche. James se separó del vehículo cuando Bella pisó el acelerador.

—A veces es tan cursi —le dijo Tanya a Bella.

—Deja a mi novio en paz —masculló Bella. Ambas amigas se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

—Tienes al mejor novio del mundo.

Isabella miró por el espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con James en su motocicleta detrás de ellas, vigilando con ojo de águila que nada les pasara, sobre todo a Isabella.

—Sí, lo tengo —respondió ella. Tanya le sonrió.

_«¿De verdad lo tengo?»_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disculpenme por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya estoy por salir de vacaciones y tengo esperanzas en poder escribir con más frecuencia. Un abrazo a todas y gracias por leer.<strong>_


End file.
